


Slice for pain, hold for comfort.

by Chandler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Castiel, Caring Gabriel, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Protective Castiel, Protective Gabriel, Season 9/episode 13, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7876162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandler/pseuds/Chandler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, hurt and confused, goes back to something that he hasn't done for a while. <br/>How will his two angels react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slice for pain, hold for comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, what's up my minions! I love you all, you guys are amazing!   
> Okay now flattery aside, we all know season 9 Sam was a real bitch ( I swear soulless Sam was nicer to Dean than him).  
> Anyway, this is after the kitchen scene obviously but like always if you can't remember that it's cool I have a recap at the beginning of what I need you to remember.   
> But I was sitting there watching this and I thought to myself, "Wow Sam's a jerk, what is Dean was a cutter? What if this drove him to cutting again? What is Gabriel and Castiel found out? What would happen? Would Sam be safe?"  
> Thus, this was created....yeah I know I'm crazy but whatever.   
> So I hope you enjoy this.   
> <3 XD

“-If the situation were reversed and I was dying, you’d do the same thing.”

 

Sam shook his head, “No Dean, I wouldn’t. Same circumstances, I wouldn’t.

I’m going to bed.”

 

Dean got up slowly and made his way to his room.

He closed the door behind him then shifted uncomfortably, he felt hot and his clothes felt wrong.

 

He quickly stripped to his boxers which did help a bit but not for long.

His skin was tingly and his mind was all over the place screaming to many things at him at once for him to possibly focus at once.

He crouched down and put his hands against his ears, eyes tightly closed as he attempted to quiet everything down.

Dean’s breathing was rapidly quickening, finally he crawled over to his bed and reached under his bed for his razor blade.

He sat up and quickly sliced the inside of his left calf.

He breathed a sigh of relief as his skin and mind became slightly quieter.

So he made another one, and another, and another, and another, and another until his mind was completely silent and his skin felt right once more.

He moved to his right forearm and made three quick slices,

 

“What are you doing!?!” a dark, menacing, growly voice asked.

 

Dean shot up with a yelp and stared wide eyed at the two angels in his room,

 

“Um, I-”

 

Gabriel moved towards him and tried to heal Dean making his shriek and hop over the bed and out the door.

Dean didn’t want to be healed; he didn’t deserve it, need it, or want it. He needed the pain, why couldn’t they see that?

 

Dean, who wasn’t really looking where he was running, ran right into Sam.

 

“Dean?” asked Sam gruffly.

 

Sam’s eyes widened when he saw Dean’s arm and leg,

 

“Dean what did you do!?”

 

Dean turned to run the other way and ran into Castiel who grabbed Dean tightly,

 

“Let Gabriel heal you.”

 

“No!” Dean shouted, “No, no, no, no, no, no, No!”

 

Dean struggled harder to get away when Gabriel appeared next to Sam, Gabriel reached out for Dean who started to sob and shake uncontrollably.

 

“No, no, no, no! Stop! Please don’t! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!”

 

It was too late, Gabriel had healed him, Dean went limp as he sobbed harder.

 

“What is going on?!” Sam demanded.

 

“You tell us.” Gabriel growled.

 

Cas and Gabriel nodded to each other and Cas picked Dean up and made his way to Dean’s room.

Sam blinked as he was suddenly slammed against the wall, hard. The glare the archangel gave him was downright terrifying, Sam swallowed,

 

“I don’t know what you said to him but if you want to keep breathing you will leave and not come back until _I_ come to get you.

Do I make myself clear?”

 

Sam gulped and nodded, “Yes.”

 

“Good.” Gabriel snapped his fingers sending Sam off on some unpleasant adventure.

 

 

Gabriel sighed at the sight in front of him; Dean was curled up next to Castiel crying his heart out while Cas murmured small reassurances to him.

Gabriel walked over to Dean and sat of the other side of Castiel so Dean was sandwiched in between the two of them.

 

“Dean-” he began but was cut off by Dean.

 

“No! Why did you heal me!? I didn’t want to be healed! Why didn’t you just leave me alone!”

 

Gabriel grabbed Dean’s chin, “Because I love you too much to let you do that.”

 

Cas nodded, “You’re not alone Dean, we love you. Charlie, Sam-”

 

“No he doesn’t!” Dean shouted then sobbed harder. “He hates me!”

 

“Did-”

 

“He said we weren’t brothers anymore and that if I was dying he wouldn’t do anything.” Dean sniffed, “He didn’t even look for me in purgatory.” He whispered.

 

“ _Cause you’re a bad person._ ” He thought, “ _You don’t deserve love. San, Cas, and Gabe all deserve someone better._ ”

 

Castiel and Gabriel growled,

 

“Dean Winchester.” Castiel scolded, “There is no one else me or Gabriel could possibly want.”

 

“You’re ours princess, don’t you dare say otherwise.”

 

“You deserve all the love in the world.”

 

“You are kind.”

 

“Strong.”

 

“Thoughtful.”

 

“Brave.”

 

“Selfless.”

 

“Beautiful.”

 

“Ours.”

 

“Don’t you ever doubt that.”

 

Dean shook his head, “But Sam-”

 

“Is a selfish dickwad that at this point is lucky that I’ve let him live.” Gabriel growled.

 

Cas kissed Dean’s forehead and Gabriel kissed the back of his neck.

 

“We love you Dean.” Cas aid softly.

 

“Now go to sleep little Winchester.”

 

“We’ll be here when you wake up.”

 

“Promise?”

 

Cas and Gabriel nodded, “Promise.” They said together.

 

Dean smiled softly and closed his eyes; Cas and Gabe were here.

Maybe that’s all he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I invited spelling and grammar to my fic but as always they declined. So I apologize on their behalf for my bad grammar and spelling. (Although I think it's getting better!!)  
> Anyway, I hope you like the fic. Ummmm, if you have something you'd like me to attempt writing let me know in the comments.   
> I'll be writing all day so I'll post shorts all day, or at least I'll be writing shorts.....  
> Love you guys!   
> <3 XD


End file.
